Even Sooner
by idkgirl27
Summary: It's question time! The boys decide to ask each other questions and the only rule is that they must be honest, but Stan and Kenny have an ulterior motive when they question Kyle and Cartman.


The four boys gathered around the small fire, its heat barely reaching them.

Though it was freezing Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman were at Stark's pond trying to enjoy the night.

Monday would begin the first day of their last year in high school. Though they had tried to fight it, it was becoming more evident that time was passing by. Throughout the years the boys had drifted apart and after graduation they would go their separate ways.

Despite all this, they still always tried to make some time for one another.

It was Saturday night and the boys had decided to camp out. However, the sun had barely gone down and the boys were already getting bored.

Stan wrapped his blanket around himself, "So what should we do now?"

Cartman looked up lazily from his phone. He had forgotten to charge it so now it had died, **_Well, there goes my entertainment._** He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, "Why don't we make some s'mores?"

Kenny pulled his hood and watched the flames, "We can't. You ate all the s'mores stuff before we got here."

Kyle looked to Cartman from the corner of his eyes, **_Fatass… _**He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, "We can go around and ask each other questions or something."

Cartman laughed and threw some snow at Kyle, "That's a gay ass suggestion!"

Kyle brushed the snow off of himself and turned calmly to Cartman, "Fuck you." He then looked over to his other friends, "I don't know what we should do. I'd say s'mores," Kyle pointed over to Cartman, "But since this pig can't control himself, that's no longer an option."

Cartman whacked Kyle in the back of the head, "Don't insult me, jew-fag!"

Kyle rubbed the back of his head, "How in the hell are you going to tell me not to insult you, when you're the one who started it?! I should just kick your ass right now and get it over with!"

Cartman leaned in close to Kyle's face, causing the smaller boy to blush, "I dare you."

Kyle regained his composure and pushed Cartman away, "Maybe I will, you fucking-"

"Guys, chill!" Stan's interruption ended the argument with nothing more than a few mumbles between Cartman and Kyle. Stan looked to the two and laughed to himself, **_These two…. _**With everything back under control Stan continued, "Kyle's idea isn't that bad. We'll just ask each other questions, okay?"

Kenny leaned in and smiled to Cartman and Kyle, "And one more thing, absolutely no lying."

Stan looked at Kenny and the two nodded at one another. Then Stan looked at the other boys, "I'll start." Stan focused his attention on Kyle, "Okay, Kyle. I'm going to ask you a question so answer honestly." Kyle nodded and Stan spoke up again, "What's one thing about Cartman that you're jealous of?"

Kyle bit down on his lip and looked to Stan and Kenny, who were both having a laughing fit, and then to Cartman, who for once had nothing to say and seemed rather interested in hearing the answer. Kyle looked at the fire and spoke quietly, "I guess his… his body…."

Kenny quit laughing and put his hand to his ear, "I didn't hear you."

Kyle looked up nervously, "I have to say it again?"

Stan nodded, "If we can't hear you then it doesn't count. Did you hear him Cartman?" Stan looked over to Cartman, who shook his head. Stan then looked back to Kyle, "Say it again."

Kyle could feel his palm beginning to sweat and wiped them on his pants, "I said….. I said his, uh, body…"

"My…. my body?" Cartman could feel a blush creep across his face. He took a moment to regain his confidence before responding, "What kind of a fag compliment is that?! You're lying anyways…."

Kyle was getting irritated. He was only trying to be nice and give Cartman a compliment, even though he didn't deserve one, "I'm not lying, you inconsiderate asshole!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Come on, Kyle! All you ever do is make fun of my weight. Are you really going to tell me that you want to be fat too?!"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?! You're not even fat anymore! Puberty comes along and all of a sudden you're tall and muscular! I'm like a fucking stick! So yeah, I wouldn't mind having a body like yours."

Cartman looked at Kyle a bit before sighing, "Whatever."

Stan looked back and forth between the two, "Woah….. Umm, okay…"

Kyle looked up at Stan slowly, "So is it my turn now?"

Kenny shook his head, "Nope, it's my turn." Kenny looked over at Cartman, "You ready, fatass?"

Cartman nodded, ignoring the insult, "Sure."

Kenny and Stan whispered to each other and began laughing. Kenny then turned back to Cartman, "Here's my question, what's one thing about Kyle that you secretly like?"

"Something that I secretly like about Kyle is…." Cartman paused and looked over to Kyle, who was still looking at the floor. His eyes scanned the red-head and Cartman tried his best to think of one thing to compliment him on, **_Just don't pick anything too gay…._**, "Well…."

Stan rolled his eyes and laughed, "Will you stop checking out Kyle and just answer the question already?"

Cartman's face went scarlet as Kyle suddenly lifted his head. Their eyes met and Kyle looked at him curiously. Cartman tried to remain calm but his voice betrayed him, "I'm… I'm not ch-checking him…. checking him out!"

Kenny grinned and looked over to the stuttering mess that was Cartman, "Yeah, right! You don't have to lie, Cartman. If your favorite thing about Kyle is his ass just say so!"

Kyle buried his face into his hands, "I really wish you guys wouldn't have said that…"

Cartman unable to handle the situation crossed his arms and looked down, "Fuck you, Kenny and Stan. I'm not playing this game anymore."

Stan reached over and nudged Cartman, "Oh, come on. You can't stop yet, you haven't answered the question!"

Cartman pushed Stan away, "I don't care."

Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, "Look here, fatass! I'll give you this if you answer the question!"

Cartman looked up, considering the offer, before looking back down, "I don't want your shitty ass candy!"

"Just answer the question." Cartman looked over to Kyle, who looked back at him, "They'll just keep talking shit but I've already answered so you might as well do the same."

Cartman sighed and watched the fire burn, "I like his hair."

Kyle subconsciously ran his fingers through his locks, which were no longer covered by a hat, "Really, my hair? It's so fucking annoying. I'd do anything to have some normal, simple hair like yours."

Cartman tilted his head and examined the pile of red curls on Kyle's, "Nah, my hair's kinda boring. Yours is a nice shade and it looks soft, like if I were to touch it it'd feel like a pillow or something…" Cartman's voiced lowered to a barely audible whisper, "Plus everyone thinks it's cute…."

Stan heard the last part of Cartman's answer and couldn't help but comment, "_Everyone?_"

Cartman's face went red as he tried to defend himself, "I meant the girls! The girls think his hair is cute!"

Kyle blushed and eyed Cartman nervously, "People think that my hair is cute?"

Cartman looked over and the two made awkward eye contact.

Kenny leaned over and pushed Kyle closer to Cartman, "If you two are going to fuck, just do it."

Stan watched as Kyle fell on top of Cartman, knocking both boys down, "Everyone knows that you two are going to end up together, anyways."

Cartman looked up at Kyle, who laid on top of him. There was a moment of silence as the two took in the situation, but as soon as their eyes locked with one another Cartman pushed him off, "I fucking hate you guys." He stood up and grabbed his stuff. He turned and began to walk away before looking back at them and pointing to Kyle, "Especially you. Fuck you, Kyle." Cartman then continued on his walk back home.

Stan elbowed Kyle, "See, we told you that he wants some."

Kyle looked to his friend in disgust, "Eww." Then Kyle stood up with his backpack, "You know what? I'm tired of all your guys' shit. I'm going home too."

Kenny watched as both Cartman and Kyle disappeared into the distance, both of them still arguing with one another, "How much longer till they bang?"

Stan smiled and looked to Kenny, pulling the hood of his parka down, "Soon enough."

Kenny blushed as he made his way closer to Stan, "What about us?"

Stan ran his fingers through Kenny's hair, "Even sooner," before closing the distance between their lips and pushing the blonde onto his back.


End file.
